First Love, First kiss
by Ari-chan
Summary: A songfic about Haruka and Michiru, read the title and I'm sure you'll understand what happens.


First Love, First Kiss BY: Ari-chan Rated: PG-13  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Okay, okay so I don't get sued I have to ramble of these darn things again. Sailor Moon and related characters do not belong to me but to the great Naoko-san. The song lyrics are Lifehouse from their song "Hanging by a Moment" which is a very good song. So now that I'm done with that crap here's the story.  
  
~ Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer where I Started   
Chasing after you ~   
  
Haruka was running trying to catch up with the girl with the girl in front of her. It didn't take long and when she got there the girl had already stopped. Her shoulder length aqua hair was blowing in the wind, her face was contorted in anger. She spun around and met Haruka's gaze.   
  
"What do you want?" The words were harsh and stung Haruka no one had ever spoken to her like that. Everyone was afraid of her. "Haven't you caused enough pain for one day? Haven't you..." her words trailed off and silent tears ran done her face. Haruka reached out tenderly and wiped it away "Haruka" The words were only above a whisper but Haruka heard them. She knew this was her time to act, do it now! Her mind screamed, now!  
  
  
  
~ I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you ~  
  
"Michiru, I..I" she couldn't get the words to come out, couldn't say them. "Michiru, I'm sorry. Sorry for whatever I said, whatever I did. Truly I am. Do you forgive me?" Michiru simply nodded. The blond would have hugged her, would have told her how she felt right then and there but Michiru had turned and walked away.   
~ Forgetting all I'm lacking   
completely and complete   
I'll take your invitation   
you take all of me ~  
  
That night Haruka couldn't concentrate. Her mind was fixated on the thought of Michiru. Oh she longed to hold the smaller body, to smell the sea green curls, to feel her lips against hers.   
  
Michiru, she thought, if only I could tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love every moment I'm with you, how much I love to stare at the back of your head in class. But she couldn't tell her, she didn't know how the other girl would react. She might hate her forever and Haruka couldn't bear the thought of that.   
  
  
~ Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you ~   
  
They saw each other in school the nest day, Michiru refused to make eye contact with Haruka. This was a torture for Haruka, each time she saw Michiru in the halls she would try and talk to her, Michiru turned and walked away as if she didn't want anything to do with her.   
  
~ I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
  
~ There's nothing left to lose   
nothing left to fly   
there is nothing in the world that can change my mind   
there is nothing else   
there is nothing else.. ~   
  
Walking home from school Haruka saw her again. She snuck up on her and grabbed her violin case. Haruka grinned when Michiru turned around and smiled.   
  
"It looked heavy. I thought I might help you."   
  
"Why would you help me? " She hung her head "I've been so mean to you Haruka, and I know it. Don't try and act like you don't care, I know you do. It shows. It shows in your eyes." She sighed "Your dark teal eyes. Has anyone ever told you have the most wonderful eyes?" She blushed but Haruka didn't notice she was entranced by the words.   
  
  
~ Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer where I Started   
Chasing after you   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you ~  
  
"No, they haven't but your eyes are more beautiful then any painting, ocean, anything I've ever seen. Michiru I love you. " The words were out, they were said, now to wait for the reaction.   
  
"Oh Haruka! I've been waiting for you to say those words. I couldn't bring my self to say them. " She threw her arms around the older girl and kissed her. Haruka was at first stunned, then kissed her back. This was what she had wanted.   
  
Michiru pulled away first and stared deep into the teal eyes staring back into hers. They kissed again, this time more passionately. After they broke the second kiss they stayed the way they were. Michiru's arms around Haruka's neck and Haruka with her arms around her new lover's waist, each looking into each other's eyes. If you looked closely enough you just might have seen the rose petals surrounding them.   
  
~ I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
just hanging by a moment   
hanging by a moment..   
hanging by a moment...   
hanging by a moment here with you.. ~  
  
The end! Thanks for reading please read and review, e-mail me flames, comments, questions, or just fan mail!   
  
Ari-chan **  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
